


Winter Chills

by FlowerCrowned



Category: Emblem 3
Genre: F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where you and Drew go ice skating when he has a break from touring. It's like his christmas present to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Chills

"It's so cold. How do people find this fun?" Drew asked as the two of you were putting on ice skates.

"Tons of people find ice skating and the cold one of the best things in the world," You said, smiling. You and Drew had been best friends since you were born, even though there was an age gap between the two of you. Your older brother had hated having Drew for a neighbor so you naturally thought he was the best person to become friends with. You had a crush on him but after he went on X-factor you realized that your chance with him was even less than before. The two of you had gone to New York for the week he had gotten off for Christmas. You hadn't been mobbed by fans yet because everyone thought he would have gone back to Washington to be with his family. But he had heard you say how badly you wanted to see New York City in the winter and he decided to take you as a Christmas present and so the two of you could spend time together.

"I am not one of those people. But I guess I should be thankful to get to go on a date with you."

"You mean spend time with me without fans or the other guys?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want me to become as solid my abs, we should actually need to skate."

So the two of you headed towards the rink. You and Drew fell over a lot at first but eventually you got better then him. Once you had lapped Drew a few times, you decided to slow down and help with him. Almost as soon as you made it to his side, he fell down.

"This is the fifteenth time I've fallen down. I think New York is sending me a sign to stop," He said.

You tired to help him up but he pulled you down to the ice.

"What was that for?" You asked. It's not like you minded how close the two of you were, with Drew arms wrapped around your waist and his breath hitting your neck.

"I just thought you would like my recent view of the world," He said but then leaned in and whispered, "I think I love you."

You gulped, "I think I love you too."

"So then I can do this?" He rolled so the two of you were facing each other. He kissed you, almost afraid something you didn't expect from Drew. You leaned in to the kiss, it was perfect and what you'd been waiting for a year.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted that," You said in a whisper.

"You aren't the only one," Drew said, standing up. "Let's go do something that I'm better at."

The two of you skated back hand in hand, returned your skates and walked through Central Park.

Drew suddenly dropped your hand and started running through the snow.

"Drew! What are you doing?" You yelled, trying to catch up. "Drew!"

He never replied but when you caught up to him, he was examining the snow. "I think we should make snow angels," He said completely serious. 

The two of you laid as close as you could to make snow angels. You said nothing, looking up at the sky and thinking about what had happened tonight.

"I bet mine's gonna be better," Drew said standing up, pulling you out of your thought.

"Please, I'm the queen of snow angel making."

"You were a beast at figure skating, give me at least this one," He said pouting.

"I can give you this," You said, dragging him in closer so you could kiss him.

"You know what," He said. "I think I like the cold a lot more now."


End file.
